DOAngels : Faiblesses humaines
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Être partenaires, c'est un peu plus que d'avoir des ambitions communes. Celles d'Albert Wesker et d'Excella Gionne sont-elles même si communes, d'ailleurs ?...


« Maintenant que nous sommes sur le point de faire de cette planète un tout nouveau monde, tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes vraiment les partenaires les mieux assortis ? » glissa dans un susurrement suggestif Excella Gionne à l'oreille du ténébreux Albert Wesker.

Comme à son habitude depuis qu'il s'était déchargé de cette importante responsabilité sur elle, la jeune et ambitieuse dirigeante de la division africaine du conglomérat Tricell n'avait pas manqué cette occasion de multiplier ses avances tandis qu'elle s'occupait de l'injection périodique du sérum permettant à l'organisme d'Albert de maintenir sous contrôle le virus dont il était l'hôte et qui, en retour, faisait de lui déjà bien plus qu'un vulgaire être humain. Excella avait cette fois été plus insistante encore, enhardie, peut-être, par l'imminence du succès de l'ambitieux projet Uroboros qu'elle l'avait aidé à mener à son terme. Avec dévouement, il était vrai.

Wesker n'en était pour autant pas moins blasé, pour ne pas dire irrité, de cette obstination d'Excella à vouloir prendre dans ses plans de sélection naturelle renouvelée de l'espèce humaine, dont il était le seul à pouvoir percevoir la véritable portée, une place infiniment plus importante que celle qu'elle méritait. L'ignorer n'avait cependant jamais eu pour effet de la décourager, et il avait renoncé, tant qu'Excella lui était utile, à l'idée de rabrouer une femme aussi orgueilleuse qu'elle l'était.

Elle ne lui était, certes, plus aussi utile maintenant que leur navire avait levé l'ancre et se dirigeait vers la haute mer d'où serait lancée la toute dernière phase de son vaste projet. Mais, de guerre lasse, probablement, plutôt que de la repousser, Albert Wesker préféra attraper la bouche qu'elle avait, tournant autour de lui comme une mouche bourdonnant autour d'un alléchant pot de miel, imprudemment approchée de la sienne…

Presque aussitôt alors, comme électrocutée, Excella échappa vivement au bras que Wesker avait tenté de passer autour d'elle et battit en retraite de plusieurs pas. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais l'acier froid de ses yeux s'était subitement embrasé d'un mélange confus de tourbillonnantes émotions ; elle le fixait désormais durement et jouait les furies avec une animosité somme toute assez peu convaincante. Albert ne fut pas dupe. Il n'éprouva pas la moindre surprise lorsqu'au bout d'un moment de cette absurde comédie, le corps de la jeune femme se détendit et qu'elle passa une main parfaitement assurée sur sa clavicule droite, sous le lourd collier d'or qu'elle portait, pour entraîner la bretelle de sa robe blanc crème qui glissa bientôt sans difficulté le long de son épaule, dévoilant un sein lourd à la rondeur piriforme absolument parfaite et à l'aréole d'un brun intense et troublant.

Excella Gionne affichait encore son air factice de femme blessée dans sa dignité par l'outrecuidance de l'homme mais tremblait déjà d'une passion à peine contenue lorsque tout le bustier de sa robe ne se trouva plus retenu que par la ceinture du même métal massif que son collier, sa poitrine complètement offerte tandis que ses mamelons s'érigeaient doucement mais avec détermination. Derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires, Albert Wesker ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Il se leva simplement de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour son injection, mais ne fit pas un pas vers elle, ne dit rien ; il ne faisait que la regarder, sans sourciller.

La relative indifférence de son vis-à-vis n'eut pas l'air de refroidir Excella qui, dans le même geste fiévreux, se défit de sa ceinture, de sa robe légère et de la somptueuse culotte de dentelle qui protégeait des vents capricieux un tout petit duvet soigneusement taillé de l'ébène le plus pur. Puis elle se redressa et se tint droite, le buste sur lequel tombait son lourd collier en avant, très fière ; elle ne cachait rien. Le hâle méditerranéen de sa peau sans défaut rehaussé par le jais étincelant de sa chevelure soulignait son air de Madone inaccessible pourtant sur le point de fondre, c'était pour Wesker déjà plus qu'un pressentiment, aux appétits les plus luxurieux de sa chair animale.

Souriant de cette risible tentative de provocation, Albert répliqua en se défaisant à son tour des vêtements qu'il portait. Aussi lentement qu'Excella avait été empressée. Sans même lui accorder un regard, il commença ainsi par ôter ses gants…

À mesure que se dévoilait la musculature parfaite de Wesker, souple et agile à la mesure d'une panthère, dont les formes nettes s'imposaient à l'œil par son mélange étourdissant de grâce et d'agressivité pleinement maîtrisée, le visage de la jeune femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne cillait même plus, d'ordinaire marqué par le mépris le plus hautain, se transfigurait, illuminé comme de l'intérieur par le désir et l'impatience grandissante.

Et alors qu'Excella parut le plus désespérée, alors seulement, Albert fondit sur elle comme un faucon sur sa proie. Soulevée de terre comme une simple plume pour se retrouver en un battement de cœur abandonnée sur l'étroite couchette de la cabine qu'occupait Albert, elle s'offrit à lui sans résistance.

Repoussant vivement les étranges envies qu'Excella manifesta de vouloir le choyer, Wesker défit d'un geste brutal qui lui pousser un cri bref le strict chignon qui retenait l'ample chevelure de la belle européenne puis s'empara sans coup férir de la bouche qui n'était plus que soupirs et douce chaleur sucrée, de son cou nerveux qu'inondait la souple cascade de ses cheveux, de son ventre au nombril délicat, de ses seins que couronnaient de petits tétons d'une fermeté stimulante ; il en éprouva même longtemps la savoureuse consistance, mettant à profit sa sensibilité surhumaine, tandis que son amante pleinement dépossédée d'elle-même gémissait, terriblement excitée de sentir courir sur tout son corps ses mains qu'elle savait pouvoir tuer d'un seul geste.

Le fruit mûr de la vulve d'Excella éclata bientôt dans la bouche d'Albert, débordant de liqueurs douces-amères dont il se reput jusqu'à a lie, non sans finir par en éprouver, au bout de quelque temps, lui-même une certaine ivresse.

Puis il la cala bien au fond de la couchette et ouvrit d'autorité ses cuisses, penché sur elle et approchant son bassin du sien qui frissonnait et ruisselait à présent sans discontinuer. Rattrapé par cette part humaine, primitive, qui subsistait en lui, Wesker entendait bien désormais la posséder et jouir d'elle à son gré, sans réellement se soucier de savoir si tel était encore son désir. Excella parut cependant tout à fait ravie de la brutalité des coups de boutoir dont il la gratifia très longtemps avec une ardeur et une régularité qui ne faiblissait jamais.

Sous lui, en réponse à ses impérieuses incursions, elle se tordait avec violence, par saccades brusques, par secousses sismiques auxquelles succédaient de brutales répliques, mais s'agrippait à ses bras avec une fermeté inattendue, dans un silence résolu que ne venaient trouer que les ineptes murmures qui lui échappaient parfois. Il lui semblait qu'elle communiait, par le léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage, par la lueur vivace qui émanait par intermittences de ses yeux d'acier qu'elle voilait de plus en plus souvent de ses paupières, de tout cœur avec l'implacable férocité avec laquelle il la chevauchait. Et Wesker pouvait ressentir avec certitude, dans les battements de sa chair, les palpitations de ses muscles et les suintements de sa peau collée à la sienne que c'était bien le cas, que le corps tout entier d'Excella était traversé d'une extase qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'être imaginé, comme torturé de volupté, comme déchiré par son propre assouvissement.

S'il avait veillé jusqu'ici à la garder sous son entier contrôle, Excella parvint cependant à lui ôter dans un coupable moment d'oubli les lunettes noires qu'il n'avait, bien sûr, pas enlevées. Car elle désirait plus que toute chose au monde sentir sur elle son regard, ces yeux de lion, ces yeux de serpent qui la transperçaient et l'emplissaient d'une sensation de puissance qui l'emplit du plus merveilleux et du plus effrayant des affolements lorsqu'elle s'essaya à la soutenir…

Alors le silence volontaire d'Excella Gionne se mua d'un coup en une bouleversante élégie tandis qu'elle se raidissait telle une morte contre lui pour figer dans la glaise malléable de sa chair le masque tourmenté de l'entière félicité de ses derniers instants.

Étonnant, songea Wesker qui repensait alors étrangement au visage livide d'Oswell E. Spencer, comme le sacre ultime de la vie s'apparentait au trépas, à quelques inflexions dans le regard près…

Ce ne fut qu'en revenant à elle, de longs instants après, qu'Excella réalisa qu'au moment de sa propre jouissance, Wesker s'était retiré d'elle pour répandre sa semence sur sa poitrine que son souffle court peinait toujours à soulever. Bien qu'elle eût justement coutume de ne pas tolérer qu'un homme vînt en elle, Excella en ressentit, cette fois, une certaine contrariété. D'ordinaire, bien sûr, l'idée même de faire un enfant la répugnait viscéralement, mais porter et mettre au monde celui d'un dieu… Voilà qui aurait sans doute été à la mesure de la femme d'exception, de la nouvelle Ève qu'elle était !

Elle se réconforta cependant, et dans une large mesure, de sentir son absolue divinité, son Albert Wesker, écroulé sur elle, l'étouffant presque de son poids, mais d'une pesanteur qu'elle sentait la pénétrer pleinement pour les joindre l'un à l'autre plus intimement encore que lorsque leurs chairs l'avaient été.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'Excella sommeillait presque contre lui, Wesker décida de se lever, de l'abandonner, la tirant dans son geste, sans y prêter une grande attention, aux songes vers lesquels elle se laissait paisiblement entraîner.

La jeune femme d'affaire n'avait pas idée du temps, en ouvrant alors les yeux, qui s'était écoulé dans cette cabine où ils étaient seuls, enfin seuls, délicieusement seuls… La peau encore toute fourmillante du souvenir des caresses de son bel amant, son sang toujours échauffé de l'ardeur de sa passion et son ventre encore endolori par la vigueur de son étreinte, Excella tremblait, heureuse, peut-être comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Puis elle réalisa qu'Albert n'était plus sur la couchette contre elle et, les joues colorées d'émotion, ses longs cheveux en désordre éparpillés sur ses épaules et ses seins nus, elle dressa le buste pour le regarder, rhabillé au milieu de la cabine, tout incertaine dans sa beauté fragile. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la langueur amoureuse dans son regard pâle exaspéra Wesker, malgré la sincérité bien étonnante pour cette femme si pitoyablement dévorée d'ambition. Une ambition ridicule et sans limite derrière laquelle il ne lui était en réalité que trop facile de lire le furieux et abject besoin de reconnaissance qui faisait d'elle un être faible et arrogant. Mais que croyait-elle donc avoir accompli de si extraordinaire ? Que s'imaginait‑elle avoir fait de si important pour lui ? Pauvre idiote.

Il ne se pardonnait déjà plus d'avoir eu en lui aussi la faiblesse de s'abaisser à la contenter.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant sans y parvenir de reproduire son habituel timbre détaché et traînant.

– J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça, répondit-il, volontairement blessant. J'ai encore du travail à faire. »

Et sans concéder à son égard un soupçon supplémentaire de sa précieuse attention, ce qu'il n'avait déjà que trop fait, Albert Wesker se dirigea vers la porte.

Excella n'était qu'une enfant, une enfant trop gâtée, geignarde et possessive. Alors que lui allait bientôt devenir un dieu.


End file.
